Our final goodbyes along with the last kisss
by loeloveme229
Summary: (Sequel to 'The First Kiss' read that first before this!) What happens when spencer and toby come back? who's there waiting for them to return home to? who isnt? read and find out :)
1. preview

_We've been running from the town that we've both hated, from the monsters that live inside it. We would never have thought that one day we might just have to go back...  
_  
It had started with a phone call...just one call had changed everything, we hadn't seen it coming. who would have thought that in a matter of 48 hours everything could change.

We were in the car on our way back to get some answers to why this would happen, _how_ it had happened. We didn't know much...just that it wasn't an accident.

I was going over the speed limit. We were almost there about 5 minutes away. We pulled into the parking lot and ran inside. That's when we saw her, she was panicking.

* * *

Ok, so this is just a sneak peak! Full chapter will hopefully be up in a few days :) this part 2 of 'the first kiss' read that first if you haven't and don't for get to review to find out sooner what happened and to who


	2. chapter 1

**Ok...so i have forgotten a few things throughout my story (which is really bad!) and i cannot get to my previous chapters in anyway. So Im a little confused with who Aria is with i think it was Noel but...I'm stupid and can't remember so from now on she's with Noel!...until further notice that is. **  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**TOBY'S POV  
**  
_We've been running from the town that we've both hated, from the monsters that live inside it. We would never have thought that one day we might just have to go back...  
_  
It had started with a phone call...just one call had changed everything, we hadn't seen it coming. Spencer had talked to them just two days ago and who would have thought that in a matter of 48 hours everything could change.

We were in the car on our way back to rosewood hoping to get some answers to why this would happen, _how_ it had happened. We didn't know much...just that it wasn't an accident.

I was going over the speed limit. We were almost there about 5 minutes away. We pulled into the parking lot and ran inside. That's when we saw her, she was panicking. She looked up and saw us; she shook her head before she collapsed into Spencer's arms with tears falling down her face. I looked around to see everyone there – Emily, Maya, Aria, Noel, Caleb, Alison and Hanna.

"I can't believe this...why would someone do this to her" Hanna Manages to get out between her cries.  
"I don't know Hanna, but it'll be ok" Spencer replies to her crying friend.

She looks over at me as if asking silently if it will be ok, I shrug in reply.

**SPENCER'S POV**

I was holding Hanna as she cried on my shoulder, her father had just come through the door and into where we were all sitting with Isobelle and Kate behind him.

"Hanna, it's going to be ok" Tom says as he pulls Hanna away from me and hugs her.  
"It's never going to be ok dad" She replies with so quietly that you could only just hear her.

I walk over to where Toby is sitting and sit down in his lap.

"I can't believe this happened" I whisper.  
"Me neither...I'm so"  
"Shocked?"  
Yeah...that"

**TOBY'S POV**

We left the hospital and were now headed to the old Hastings' lake house. We walked inside and sat down on one of the couches and to say that this place was big is an understatement it's huge! I was surprised that it was bigger than the actual Hastings' house.

"Toby...I can't believe that this is happening" Spencer whispers. "We left rosewood to get away from everything then before we know it we're back here and everything we thought that we left behind, it just it blew up right in front of us"

"I know Spence and i also know that Hanna's going to be ok, she's strong"

I pulled Spencer close while she cried.

"We should have never left" she managed to get out. "If we had stayed then maybe none of this would have happened"

"Spencer, we couldn't of stopped what happened to Mrs. Marin it wasn't our fault ok?"


End file.
